What Happened Next? Part 1
by sazwilkie
Summary: Warning - This story contains explicit detail of same sex intercourse. My version of what happened after Christian and Syed shared their first kiss
1. Chapter 1

Syed turned to walk away, ready to walk out but Christian grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Syed was a good friend and he didn't want to argue with him or leave things like this. He wanted to know what was going through his mind. If his life, and for that matter he himself, disgusted Syed that much.

_Christian: Because this isn't just about your religion is it?_

Syed's eyes met Christian's, he couldn't help but notice their beauty. He couldn't pull himself away from them. He'd resisted his urges for this man for so long, but now, with him touching him, something snapped inside him. He wondered if Christian could feel his arm burning through his shirt. Syed was too afraid to answer him, he didn't trust himself to open his mouth for so many reasons. He could snap back at him, he could blurt out how much he wanted him or, worse still, he would move his open mouth towards his, praying he opened his in return. So he stood there, staring at the only man he had fallen for at first sight.

And then Christian saw it. The look he had seen so many times. The look so-called straight men wore when they couldn't keep up their pretence anymore. He couldn't believe it. Syed? The man who had, just hours ago, told him how wrong it was?

His eyes never left Christian's as he moved an inch towards him, hoping he would do the same. Without thinking Christian moved his face closer, his mind a total blank. He saw Syed close his eyes a second before their lips met. Christian gasped. He couldn't help himself. The second their lips joined Christian felt something he'd never felt before. He felt his heart skip a beat, he felt his breath catch in his throat and he felt himself hardening instantly. He kissed Syed back hungrily. His mouth opened and closed on Syed's avidly. He couldn't seem to get enough.

Syed moved his hand up to Christian's cheek pulling him closer to him. He wanted to taste him. He wanted to savour him but more than anything he didn't want to let him go.

Christian pulled away

_Christian: Syed?_

Syed's face was beautiful. His chest rose and fell quickly and he couldn't disguise his panting, his desperate need to taste him again, to be one with him. All the other men had made him feel good, but not like this. And not from just 1 kiss. He felt like his insides were about to burst. Petrified that Christian was about to tell him to stop Syed smiled and stroked his face.

_Syed: Please, don't ask me to stop._

Christian stared deep into his eyes then down at his wet lips. They were full and luscious. He found himself imagining what they would feel like wrapped around the tightening in his trousers. The image pushed Christian into overdrive. Kissing Syed again he couldn't believe how right this felt.

Syed slowly backed him up against the steel fridge, his lips not daring to break from their new owner's. As he hit his back against the metal he felt Syed press against him.

He moved his hands downwards over Christian's chest, over the muscles in his stomach, stopping at his belt. Moving his fingers inside the top of Christian's trousers Syed pulled himself closer. He was determined to let Christian feel him. To see how aroused he was, to see what effect he had on him. As he pushed his groin against Christian's, Syed couldn't help but smile. Christian was as hard as he was. Knowing this, that he turned him on, was all he needed to loose control.

Christian's hands moved slowly up Syed's sides resting at his face, the tips of his fingers ran through his hair. Syed shuddered at his touch. What was going on? He'd never been like this before. He'd never lost himself so deeply at a single touch. No one had ever made him feel like this.

He arched his neck up slightly, Christian pulling his hair to bring him closer. Syed didn't know how much longer he could take this waiting. If Christian didn't ask him soon he'd have to invite himself back.

As if reading his mind Christian whispered in his ear

_Christian: Come back to mine._

Syed looked into his beautiful green eyes once more and sighed. He had found his weakness. Those eyes were unforgivably idyllic, he could never say no to them.

_Syed: Have you got any?_

_Christian: Any what?_

Syed stifled a smile

_Syed: Condoms._

Christian's heart sank. Despite knowing the answer he mentally searched every room, drawer and cupboard at his flat. He dropped his head as he realised his disappointment showed.

_Christian: No, I don't believe this!_

The frustration on his face made Syed smile. He wanted him.

_Christian: I'm sorry Syed, you have no idea how much._

_Syed: It's OK, you'll just have to call at the Minute Mart on the way wont you._

Syed flashed him a dirty smile and Christian felt himself fall for him. Syed moved his mouth towards Christian's face, placing soft butterfly kissed on his cheeks, his chin, his mouth.

Christian couldn't stand the teasing. He'd never been this impatient before. He'd always enjoyed these moments, the gentleness of a situation before the intensity took control. But this was different on so many levels.

_Syed: Lets go._

Grabbing his hand Syed began to lead Christian towards the door.

_Christian: Wait!_

Another barrier hit him.

_Syed: What?_

_Christian: I've left my wallet at the flat. I haven't got a penny on me._

Syed dropped Christian's hand. Was he having second thoughts?

_Syed: Have you changed your mind?_

Christian was stunned at the disappointment on Syed's face.

_Christian:NO!_

It was a little louder than he wanted it to be. Syed's face shone as he smirked.

_Syed: Good._

Reaching into his pocket he handed Christian a £5 note.

_Syed: It's all I have on me. Is it enough?_

_Christian:Yeah. You'd better have this then._

Holding up his key Syed wrapped his hand around Christian's more than he needed to. The electricity from his touch surged through his entire body. Before he could stop himself he pulled Syed into him and kissed him in a way he never thought possible. His tongue lost control in Syed's mouth.

Syed pulled away slightly, gently biting Christian's lower lip as he did.

_Syed: Don't keep me waiting._

Christian couldn't help himself. He let out a tiny moan. He closed his eyes expecting him to kiss him again but he felt him move away. By the time he opened his eyes he was gone.

Christian waited a few second and made his way towards the door too afraid to let his mind think of anything but what was about to happen. If it did he knew it would scream a warning to him. Walking across the street he looked straight ahead to the Minute Mart, hoping no one would stop him. It wasn't only Syed that didn't want to be kept waiting. Walking in he saw that the shop was empty. He walked up to the counter.

_Christian: Pack of condoms please Patrick._

Patrick smiled.

_Patrick: Big night planned?_

Christian couldn't help but smile as he searched his pockets for the money.

_Christian: You have no idea!_

As Patrick turned around Christian looked over at the flat and let his mind wonder at what was waiting there for him. He saw that the door was left open a little,

Patrick: Christian?

Christian suddenly realised where he was.

_Christian: Sorry Patrick._

_Patrick: We've only got packs of 6 sorry._

_Christian: Yeah, yeah, that's fine._

He realised he sounded hurried when Patrick's smile widened.

_Patrick: £5.99 please._

Christian stared at him with the £5 in his hand. Seriously? Is someone trying to tell me something here? He thought

_Christian: Right. Give me 2 minutes. I'll be right back._

_Patrick: Hey don't worry about it, You can pay me tomorrow._

_Christian: You sure?  
_

_Patrick: Yeah, you don't want to keep him waiting!_

A smile spread across Christian's face. He grabbed the box from the counter and started to walk out of the shop.

_Christian: Patrick, I think I'm in love with you._

As he ran across the road he couldn't get rid of the smile on his face. He pushed the door open and, staring up the stairs, he took a deep breath. What if he'd changed his mind? What if he'd gone home?

The door slammed behind him. As he spun around Syed was standing against the closed door.

_Syed: What took you so long?_

_Christian: You owe Patrick £1._

Syed moved slowly towards him.

_Syed: Expensive aren't they_

_Christian: Yeah_

_Syed: It'll be worth it._

He cupped his chin with one hand and reached out and bolted the door with the other, his eyes never leaving Christian's

_Syed: No interruptions. I thought maybe you'd changed your mind_

Christian couldn't help himself. He pulled Syed into his arms.

_Christian: Never._

He was desperate to taste him again. To feel his warm delectable lips on his. To feel his tongue probe his mouth again. He was helpless. He'd never felt this kind of oblivion before. Everything had faded from Christian's mind. They were the only 2 people in existence, the only 2 people that mattered. He lowered his head down and parted his lips.

_Syed: Wait!_

He pulled way from Christian. This was it he thought. The reality of what was happening had finally hit Syed. Christian prepared himself for the worst.

But he needn't have worried. As he pushed Christian back against the wall Syed move downwards, slowly disappearing from Christian's sight. Christian felt his nerves kick in. He stood there powerless to his emotions.

Syed purposely brushed him through his trousers. Christian felt his belt loosen, his button open, his zip lowering, it was almost too much. As he felt his trousers being pulled down slightly he closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. He was so hard he was throbbing.

As Syed released him from his trousers Christian could feel his warm breath on him. He let out a low groan waiting patiently for the warmth of his mouth. Seconds passed and all he could feel was his breath. He was close to pleading.

_Christian: Do you want me to beg?_

_Syed: Not yet._

As Syed took him in his mouth Christian gasped so hard his breath caught in his lungs. His mouth was so wet and warm. His tongue licked him as he guided him in and out of his mouth slowly. His teeth playfully bit gently at just the right moments, in just the right places.

Christian had never had it like this before. He was on the brink already. He had to stop him now or it would all be over before it even started.

_Christian: Syed, stop. You're making me come._

Syed pulled away from him and rose up to him, taking his shaft in his hands. Slowly caressing him he smiled.

_Syed: Good._

He lowered himself down and thrust himself back onto Christian, consuming every inch of his in his mouth. Grabbing Christian's sides he began moving him back and forth, moving him faster with each pull.

Christian happily obliged. Standing in the doorway fucking Syed's mouth, feeling him gag, nothing had ever come close to this feeling. Syed was sucking so hard Christian couldn't contain himself anymore. He tried to push Syed away but Syed pulled him deeper into his mouth. Christian started calling out as he felt his juice leave him into Syed's mouth.

As Syed felt his explosion hit the back of his throat he smiled inside. He swallowed every last drop of him and sucked him dry. He stayed down there, licking and kissing him, too afraid to look up. Christian was silent apart from his heavy breathing. His erection didn't move, he was still hard.

Reluctantly Syed pulled him out of his mouth, unsure of what would happen next. As he stood up in front of him he met his eyes. He had no idea what was going through Christian's mind.

Christian grabbed him by his jacket and forced him backwards against the wall. He stared at him, unable to believe what had just happened.

Syed had a look of fear etched on his face. Not fear of what had just happened, but of what would happen next. Fear of hearing Christian telling him to leave, that it shouldn't have happened.

Still panting Christian pulled Syed's face onto his and kissed him. He could taste himself in his mouth and that made him want him even more.

Relieved that he wasn't being rejected Syed searched Christian's pockets.

_Christian: Back pocket._

His voice was groggy, but so sexy. Their lips still locked together Christian felt him reach in his back pocket until he found what he was looking for. He heard Syed rip open the wrapper, smiling through their kiss as he did so.

He grabbed Christian again, pleased that he was still hard. Slowly Syed started unrolling the rubber down him. Looking deep into his eyes Syed said the 2 words he had wanted to say for weeks, months even.

_Syed: Fuck me._

Christian didn't need telling twice. He hurriedly undid Syed's trousers so they fell to the floor and spun him around so his back was facing him. Syed turned his head to the side and, using the advantage of his height, Christian kissed him as he entered him. As he gasped Christian took it slow. As far as he was aware this was Syed's first time.

_Syed: Faster. Faster Christian, please._

Christian wanted to keep it slow, to tease him. To make him want him, to make this last forever. But he desperately wanted to pound him. To have this man make him come again. He gave in and fucked him so hard he knew he was just seconds away again.

_Syed: Harder_

Christian did as he was told, trying to keep feeling in him from boiling over again.

_Syed: Harder. Fuck me harder._

He was on the brink again. This had never happened before. He could usually go for hours but something about Syed made him loose control.

_Syed: Don't stop._

Christian could feel him tighten around him and knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

_Syed: Don't stop Christian. Please don't stop._

_Christian: Sy, i'm coming_

_Syed: So am I_

That was all Christian needed to hear. In 3 swift thrusts he exploded in him the same time he felt Syed tighten around him.

Both men couldn't contain theor pleasure and cried out together.

Christian could hardly breathe. His hand still gripping Syed's right shoulder he rested his head in between his neck and left shoulder, taking in his scent. He smelled so delicious Christian felt his erection harden more than before. He couldn't resist the urge he had to lick his soft neck, to taste him again. What was this man doing to him? Was he even aware he was doing it? He felt emotionally drained.

_Christian: Sy..._

_Syed: Kiss me._

He lifted his head to see Syed staring at him from the corner of his eyes. He withdrew himself and turned him around. Christian had never seen anything so beautiful. His hair was messy, his eyes glistened, his lips were moist. He took Christian's breath away. He leaned in to kiss him again. As soon as his lips touched Syed's he felt it happen all over again. He forgot where he was, he didn't care if someone walked in. All that filled his mind was Syed. He ran his fingers through his hair and spoke.

_Christian: What happens now?_

_Syed: Get up those stairs. It's my turn._


	2. Chapter 2

As Syed followed him up the stairs he could think of nothing but what had just happened. He had slept with men before but never had that happened. He'd orgasmed so hard he felt himself clench Christian's cock, felt it jerk as he came. He had never felt anything so wonderful in his entire life.

As they reached the top of the stairs Syed reached passed him and unlocked the door. Christian turned around to face.

_Christian: Syed. Are you sure you..._

Syed gave him no opportunity to finish what he was saying. He threw himself on him and kissed him so passionately as he pushed him backwards into the flat.

_Syed: Lock the door._

The second he heard the bolt click Syed fumbled with the buttons on Christian's shirt, his hands shaking from excitement and anticipation. He slowly peeled his shirt off him, running his hands over his perfect chest and arms. As Christian led him towards the bed Syed undid his trousers again. He was so hard he ached.

As he backed Christian onto the bed he saw him naked for the first time. The blood rushed around his body, pumping through his veins, making him feel faint. He stood there staring at the perfection that lay before him. His sculptured legs, his rippling torso, his muscled arms, his huge cock, hard and ready. Waiting for Syed to ease it's need again.

Syed began to remove his top.

_Christian: Wait_

He stood up and moved close to Syed. He closed his eyes as he lowered his mouth to his ear, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

_Christian: Let me_

he whispered.

He reached down and lifted his top over his head, skimming his sides as he moved it up his body. His eyes never left Syed's as he threw his top on the floor and moved his hands down towards his waist. Undoing his top button, Syed's trousers fell to the floor. He hadn't bothered doing them up properly. As he stepped out of them he was surprised at how relaxed he felt. He expected some amount of nervousness, fear even, but he didn't. He'd never felt so content in his life.

Christian ran his fingers through Syed's hair and turned his head to the side. His kisses on his neck were so gentle Syed moaned. The slightest touch from Christian seemed to pleasure him beyond his imagination.

Christian moved his lips slowly down his chest, flicking his nipples with his tongue. Syed placed his hands and began to push him downwards.

_Christian: Patience._

He whispered.

_Christian: I want you to want me._

_Syed: I do. You have no idea how much._

Syed could feel Christian's mouth curl into a smile as he kissed his stomach, his tongue tracing the subtle shape of his muscles, his hands gently tugging his boxers down.

The lower Christian's mouth went the quicker Syed's breathing became. If he didn't take him now he would explode.

Christian's lips traced Syed's inner thigh, stopping short of his cock. He was so desperate for him to take him in his mouth a lump rose in his throat. As he swallowed it he could still taste him in his mouth.

_Syed: Please Christian. I'll beg if you... ah_

He had taken him off guard. He had thrust Syed into his mouth with such force Syed's eyes burst open. He had waited so long for this, dreamt what it would feel like being with him. The dream was nothing compared to the reality.

He sucked him hard and slow, just the way he liked it. With every moan that escaped Syed's lips Christian thrust him deeper into his mouth.

_Syed: Don't stop. I'm going to come._

Christian pulled away.

_Christian: No you're not._

As he rose up to face him he placed 2 fingers at the base of Syed's shaft and squeezed gently. Instantly Syed could feel his orgasm dying down.

_Syed: How did you do that?!_

Christian laughed.

_Christian: Just a little trick. Want to see if it works again?_

Before Syed could say anything their lips crashed together and Christian led him backwards. The back of Syed's legs hit the back of the sofa and, loosing his balance, he fell downwards onto it.

Kneeling down in front of him, his eyes still fixed on Syed's Christian lowered his mouth onto Syed's cock. He couldn't stop himself and just let himself go. Syed didn't just moan, he gasped, he cried out as Christian sucked him to within an inch time and time again. Always pulling away at the last second and pressing him so his orgasm subsided.

Syed didn't know how much more of this he could take but he didn't want him to stop. He enjoyed the teasing. He enjoyed rising slightly out of the seat for what he thought was it. He enjoyed pushing Christian down deeper on him.

_Christian: One last time?_

He said playfully. Syed could hardly breathe. He had no energy for anymore. He reached over and pulled Christian's face to his, kissing him deeply.

_Syed: Please. Make me come._

Christian smiled. It had worked. Syed was now his. He had teased him enough for him to know he wanted him.

_Christian: Sit back. And don't push me away. I want to swallow you._

Slowly Syed leaned back and watched as Christian took him in his mouth again. But this time it was different. Syed had no idea how he did it but his tongue moved in a different direction to his mouth.

The feeling was too much and Syed started to call out Christian's name as he felt it rise inside him. He reached down and and pushed himself deeper into his mouth. Christian moved quicker and deeper, feeling Syed jerk in his mouth. As his relief left him Syed screamed Christian's name before his breath caught in his throat. His eyes shot open as he threw his head back.

He sat there, panting and twitching as Christian continued to slowly move his head up and down him, licking every last drop from him.

Letting him escape his mouth Christian moved slowly up towards Syed's face, kissing his body on the way up. Syed closed his eyes and smiled at the wonderful feeling that was rushing through him. When he opened his eyes Christian was leaning over him.

_Christian: You OK?_

Syed couldn't speak. He didn't have enough energy in him to utter a single word. So he smiled. And so did Christian. Seeing his face light up the way it did gave Syed a fresh burst of energy. He wrapped one hand around his neck and pulled him close.

_Syed: That was...wow_

Christian's smile widened. He almost looked proud.

_Syed: But I want more._

Christian pulled him off the sofa and led Syed over to the bed. As they stood at the foot Syed felt this sudden need to be in control.

_Syed: Lie down._

Christian looked into his eyes and saw how desperately he wanted him. He lay down and waited for whatever was going to happen next. He smiled as he heard the tear of a wrapper, the subtle sounds of rubber being rolled down.

As Syed slowly kissed his way up his body he hoisted one of Christian's legs up. Syed preferred it this way. Christian couldn't move, he couldn't see. The element of surprise was always there in this position. Christian had no idea when he would enter him but he knew he's make him wait. Make him beg and plead. The tip of Syed gently brushed Christian's opening and he licked his chest. He could feel him start to shake from him longing.

_Syed: Tell me what you want_

_Christian: You know what I want._

_Syed: Tell me. I want to hear you say it_

_Christian: You. I want you._

_Syed: That's it? You had me downstairs. Tell me what you want me to do._

_Christian: I want to feel you in me. I need to feel you in me. I want you to fuck me hard, I want you to fuck me fast until you come. I want you to make me scream out your name. I want you to... Shit!_

Syed didn't hear what else he wanted him to do. He's taken that moment to push himself deep inside him

_Christian: Shit Sy!_

_Syed: What?_

_Christian: You're big!_

Syed laughed_  
_

_Syed: Not too big I hope._

_Christian: There's no such thing._

Syed moved his mouth onto Christian's chest and gently kissed it. Each kiss moved in perfect rhythm with his groin. Each thrust was followed by Christian's moaning.

_Syed: I don't want this to end._

He stopped moving. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. As true as it was, he should have kept that to himself.

_Christian: Neither do I._

Syed looked up at his face. Gazing into his eyes Syed saw a glimpse of what life would be like with Christian. He smiled at the images of them both, curled up on the sofa watching TV, sitting at the table eating dinner, wrapped around each other in bed. It looked perfect.

Syed started moving again, ploughing himself deeper with every mind blowing thrust. He could feel Christian tighten around him so much that he squeezed Syed's orgasm closer and closer.

_Christian: Don't stop Sy, please. Please_

Syed felt him tighten even more and knew what was about to happen. He moved faster and deeper in him, praying that he was about to satisfy this man in a way he'd never have believed possible. Christian, who had so much experience, was about to come, and he was the reason for it.

_Christian: Shit Sy, I'm coming_

Christian squeezed Syed's as he cock he screamed out. Syed could feel how intense his orgasm was and pummelled him harder. He was desperate to come, to explode inside him. With the last push Syed came so hard he screamed out. He felt his pleasure leave him and bucked in him.

_Christian: Shit Sy. That was just..._

Christian couldn't finish the sentence. There were no words to describe it.

Syed collapsed on Christian's chest, tiny beads of sweat gathered on every inch of his body. It had never been that intense before. It had never actually meant so much before. For either of them.

Laying on Christian's chest, panting, he felt a hand run through his hair.

_Christian: You OK?_

Syed picked his head up slightly, rested his chin on Christian's chest and starred into those perfect green eyes.

_Syed: I'm better than OK._

He pulled himself out of Christian and moved up his body. Placing his hands on either side of Christian's head he gazed down at the man who had made him feel things he never even knew existed.

_Syed: Are you? OK?_

Christian let out a chuckle.

_Christian: Trust me, I've never been better. Sy, I didn't know you were..._

_Syed: Don't. Don't spoil it._

Syed didn't want to think of the outside world and everything that went with it. What it would mean if his family found out. He just wanted to hold onto this moment.

Christian understood and didn't push it. He just fell into Syed's deep eyes.

He put his arms around Syed's back and rolled him over so he was lying on top of him, their eyes locked on each others. Both afraid to say what they really wanted. How right it had felt, how they wanted it every day for the rest of their lived. Oblivious that they shared the same thoughts Christian broke the silence.

_Christian: I need a shower. Want to join me?_


End file.
